Juste une ombre
by icaunae
Summary: Pendant que Booth est en Afghanistan, une catastrophe survient. M pour violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Quelque part en Afghanistan, le 25 avril 2011.

Le baraquement est calme. Les hommes dorment. On entend par moments quelques soupirs ou le bruissement d'un drap, le craquement d'un sommier. Seule la chambre de l'officier est éclairée. Un grand homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années est assis à son bureau et écrit une lettre. Devant lui, une photo encadrée, celle d'un petit garçon blond, tout bouclé, qui sourit à l'objectif. L'homme lève les yeux de sa feuille de papier, regarde la photo, un sourire aux lèvres, puis se remet à écrire.

_Plus qu'un mois avant mon retour ! Je t'aime, mon bonhomme. Ton Papa_.

Il plie soigneusement la lettre et la glisse dans une enveloppe puis il commence à libeller l'adresse : _M. Parker Booth_.

Soudain, un cri déchire le silence, suivi d'un sanglot. Seeley se lève en soupirant. Le jeune soldat Marvin Belton a encore un cauchemar. Il entre dans le dortoir et se penche sur le jeune homme endormi qui pleure dans son sommeil. Il lui met la main sur l'épaule, le secoue gentiment. « Eh, Belton… Belton, réveillez-vous. » Le soldat ouvre les yeux et s'assoit brusquement dans son lit. « Capitaine … ». « Du calme, mon gars. Tout va bien, c'était un cauchemar. » Belton secoue la tête, comme un chien qui s'ébroue, tentant de chasser les restes du rêve de son esprit. « Désolé, Capitaine. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors avant d'essayer de me rendormir. » Booth hoche la tête et retourne dans sa chambre.

Il complète rapidement l'adresse de son fils puis s'allonge sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il éteint la lumière et ferme les yeux, tentant de plonger dans l'oubli du sommeil.

Mais, comme d'habitude, rien n'y fait. Il se tourne et se retourne sur son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir. Les souvenirs des derniers mois écoulés mènent la sarabande dans son esprit.

Reviennent d'abord les jours heureux : il se revoit à Washington, lorsqu'il était l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth du FBI. Il menait ses enquêtes, attrapait les méchants pour les mettre derrière des barreaux et avait la plus belle, la plus talentueuse, la plus merveilleuse des partenaires, le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologiste judiciaire mondialement connue et auteur de best-sellers. Tempérance – Bones, comme il l'avait surnommée – et lui avaient travaillé ensemble pendant près de six ans. Après un départ un peu tumultueux, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre, se faisaient confiance et se protégeaient mutuellement. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler car ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, lui, l'homme de cœur, fonctionnait au feeling, à l'intuition, elle la cérébrale, ne jurait que par la science et les faits. Mais ils se complétaient et c'était leur force. Ils étaient la meilleure équipe du Bureau de Washington.

Mais Booth cachait un secret à sa coéquipière : il était amoureux d'elle, totalement fou d'elle, pour être clair.

Un soir, il avait tenté sa chance et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ce soir là, il avait joué…. et il avait perdu. Elle l'avait repoussé. Elle lui avait demandé de rester sur le registre de l'amitié, et lui, pauvre fou pathétique, il avait accepté…

Il avait essayé. Dieu lui était témoin qu'il avait vraiment tenté d'en rester là. Pendant tout le printemps, il l'avait vu sortir avec d'autres hommes, il avait lui même rencontré une jeune femme, Catherine, avec qui il avait passé quelques soirées. Sur une affaire, Tempérance et lui s'étaient fait passé pour un couple marié pour assister à une réunion d'anciens élèves de la fac de Tempérance où un meurtre avait été commis. Ah, quelle torture cela avait été… Devoir jouer au partenaire qui joue au mari ! Ils avaient résolu plusieurs affaires de manière satisfaisante et une sorte de statu quo s'était instauré. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, il s'en serait contenté puisque cela lui permettait de demeurer auprès de Bones, qui de son côté, semblait avoir oublié ou délibérément effacé de sa mémoire son malencontreux aveu.

Puis, en trois semaines, il y avait eu le mariage de Sweets et Daisy suivi de celui de Jared et Padmée et Angela et Jack avaient fui à Vegas sur un coup de tête pour se marier et étaient revenus annoncer qu'ils s'absentaient pour une lune de miel de plusieurs mois. Le surlendemain, Bones l'avait appelé au téléphone pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait sur un chantier de fouilles en Chine et qu'elle ne reviendrait certainement pas avant la fin de l'année.

Seeley avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il avait raccroché, avait attrapé une bouteille de scotch dans son placard et l'avait consciencieusement vidée. Le lendemain matin, il avait appelé le Général Cognani, son supérieur lorsqu'il était sniper dans les Rangers, qui le contactait régulièrement pour tenter de le convaincre de réintégrer l'armée comme instructeur. Il avait signé un engagement de 9 mois et avait été envoyé ici, au fin fond de l'Afghanistan pour entrainer des recrues à devenir des snipers.

Il est donc ici depuis 8 mois, 34 interminables semaines, 240 nuits sans sommeil, à transformer des jeunes gens en assassins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Institut Jefferson à Washington, le 28 avril 2011_

Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan prend un par un les os disposés devant elle et les regroupe dans une boite en bois. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle inscrit de sa belle écriture nette sur l'étiquette au-dessus de la boite _Sergent Chef Thomas Spates (1923 -1944)_. Elle range soigneusement la boite afin qu'elle soit envoyée à l'Etat-Major de l'Armée, qui se chargera des formalités et de l'enterrement de M. Spates avec les honneurs qui lui sont dûs.

Tempérance se redresse et pousse un long soupir. Elle vient de rendre son nom à l'une des nombreuses victimes de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale encore non identifiées et elle en est fière. Cependant, tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec son ancien travail avec le FBI et cela lui manque. Depuis que Booth est parti, Tempérance n'a pas voulu travailler avec un autre partenaire. C'est Wendell qui va désormais sur le terrain, avec l'Agent Perotta tout d'abord, puis avec l'Agent McPreston depuis cinq mois.

Tempérance remonte dans son bureau et récupère ses affaires. Les laboratoires et la plate-forme sont vides, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant à 21h20. La jeune femme quitte l'Institut et respire à pleins poumons l'air doux du printemps et l'odeur des arbres en fleurs.

Elle sent comme un coup de poignard lui traverser la poitrine : un an auparavant, par une douce soirée comme celle-ci, son monde avait volé en éclats. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Booth s'impose à sa mémoire.

« _Je suis joueur, je veux donner une chance à tout ceci _» lui avait dit son partenaire. Elle l'avait repoussé « _Non, non _» et avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne méritait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cela et qu'elle ne le mènerait qu'à la douleur, à l'abandon. Elle entendait encore la voix brisée de Booth répéter « _Pourquoi, pourquoi ? _». Elle revit son visage, si triste, et ses beaux yeux bruns pleins de larmes.

La douleur de cet instant la submerge de nouveau, douleur de se sentir si inadéquate face à l'amour exprimé, douleur de l'abandon futur imaginé, douleur de voir souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait… et vient s'y mêler la douleur actuelle de l'absence et la terreur toujours présente qu'il se fasse tuer avant la fin de sa mission.

Tempérance est recroquevillée sur les marches de l'Institut Jefferson, de gros sanglots la secouent, des larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues.

La sonnerie de son portable la fait sursauter. Elle vérifie l'identité de l'appelant, c'était Sam Cullen, le supérieur de Booth. Elle ne répond pas, laissant la messagerie se déclencher. Pendant ce temps, elle se lève, s'époussète. Elle essuie son visage avec le dessus de sa main, soupire profondément et carre ses épaules. Puis elle écoute le message de Cullen : il s'excuse d'appeler si tard mais veut la voir le plus rapidement possible. La jeune femme sent son cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi Cullen est-il aussi pressé de la rencontrer ? Même si elle supervise Wendell et reste en relation avec le FBI à ce titre, aucune affaire en cours ne nécessite une telle hâte. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Tempérance envoie un SMS au Directeur Adjoint, lui annonçant son arrivée dans 20 minutes et se dirige vers sa voiture. Tout en roulant vers l'immeuble Hoover, siège du FBI, de manière quasi automatique, elle se rappelle ce qui s'était passé en Chine, l'automne dernier.

Sur le chantier de fouilles, elle avait été présentée à l'ancienne du village voisin, une sorcière très réputée. Tempérance avait pris le thé avec la vieille dame puis celle-ci avait saisi son poignet entre ses mains parcheminées et lui avait chuchoté « _Tu as suivi ta peur jusqu'ici, mais elle finira. Tu porteras son enfant et tu le ramèneras du monde des ombres. _». Troublée, Tempérance n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Elle avait analysé sans complaisance son comportement des derniers mois et enfin admis que ses amis avaient raison. Comme l'avait affirmé Sweets, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être encore abandonnée et, ainsi que l'avait souligné Angela, elle prenait la fuite pour ne pas affronter ses propres sentiments. Même son expérience anthropologique lui criait qu'elle s'était menti à elle-même : les êtres humains, comme tous les animaux, faisaient montre de deux attitudes lorsqu'ils avaient peur et ne voulaient pas combattre, l'agression ou la fuite. Elle avait fui, tout simplement, elle s'était montrée lâche et de ce fait avait blessé l'homme qui l'aimait et – elle l'acceptait enfin – qu'elle aimait en retour.

Au matin, sa décision était prise. Elle avait sauté dans le premier avion disponible, bien décidée à avouer à Booth ses sentiments, lui demander pardon et le supplier, si nécessaire, de donner une chance à un avenir commun. Mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Washington, c'était pour apprendre que Booth s'était réengagé dans l'armée et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant six longs mois….

L'attente touche aujourd'hui à sa fin, le retour de Booth étant prévu pour le 24 mai, dans quatre semaines à peine. Tempérance se gare devant l'immeuble du FBI et se dirige vers le bureau de Cullen. Celui-ci l'attend. Elle s'assoit en face de lui.

- Bonsoir, Docteur Brennan. Désolé de vous avoir appelée si tard.

- Bonsoir, Directeur Adjoint. Pourquoi cet appel ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Booth ?

Cullen s'agite sur son siège et se racle la gorge. Il cligne furieusement des paupières. Tempérance sent une main glacée lui serrer la gorge.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- L'unité du Capitaine Booth a été attaquée. Il n'y a aucun survivant….

Le froid qui avait saisi Brennan s'étend brusquement à l'ensemble de son corps.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Quelques hommes ont pu s'en tirer… Sa voix se brise.

Cullen secoue la tête, la regarde d'un air compatissant. Puis il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et tend une petite boite en carton à Tempérance. « Voici les affaires de Booth que l'on m'a renvoyées. Je crois que vous devez les avoir. » Elle ouvre machinalement les mains, prend le carton et le pose sur ses genoux. Elle tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne vient.

Cullen se lève, fait le tour de son bureau et met sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Venez, je vous ramène chez vous. ». Tempérance obéit sans un mot, serrant la boite contre sa poitrine et suit Cullen jusqu'à son véhicule. Il la fait monter, ferme la portière et s'installe au volant. Il jette un regard vers la jeune scientifique. Elle ne bouge pas, ses yeux sont étroitement fermés. Il soupire et démarre. Arrivé devant l'appartement de Tempérance, il lui dit d'une voix douce « Avez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait rester avec vous ? » Elle secoue la tête : « Je vais bien. Je n'ai besoin de personne ». Elle sort du véhicule, le remercie d'un signe de tête et entre dans l'immeuble.

Cullen rentre chez lui. Il aimait Booth comme un fils et la nouvelle de sa mort l'a profondément atteint. Il a hâte de serrer sa femme dans ses bras et de pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa tristesse.

Tempérance se laisse lourdement tomber sur son canapé, le carton contenant les affaires de Booth toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Un seul mot tourne dans son esprit _Non, non, non, non…_ Soudain, tout devient noir, elle perd conscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Six mois plus tard, à l'Institut Jefferson_

« Il est tard, ma chérie. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer » dit Angela à sa meilleure amie, qui est en train de corriger un rapport. Tempérance relève la tête : « J'ai presque terminé. Je pars dans un quart d'heure, promis » Elle sourit à la jeune artiste « Ne fais pas attendre ton mari… ». Angela acquiesce, fait un signe de la main à Brennan et s'éloigne. Tempérance se replonge dans sa lecture. Elle ajoute rapidement quelques phrases puis referme le dossier. Elle se lève, fait la grimace et porte les mains à ses reins. Elle commence à peine son quatrième mois de grossesse et déjà il lui est difficile de rester assise plusieurs heures d'affilée à cause des douleurs dans les sciatiques. Tempérance met sa main sur son ventre qui commence à peine à s'arrondir. La sensation la fait sourire et calme sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle enfile son manteau et rentre chez elle. Après avoir avalé une soupe et une salade, elle se couche et, comme tous les soirs, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et déplie soigneusement une feuille de papier. C'est une lettre que Booth lui a adressée et qu'elle a trouvée dans la boite que lui avait remis Cullen, ce terrible soir. Elle la connait par cœur et n'a pas besoin de la lire mais elle aime regarder la large écriture de son partenaire. Elle imagine la voix de son partenaire qui chuchote à son oreille.

_Ma chère Tempérance, Bones. _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que j'aurais été tué. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonnée._

_Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et de plus d'une manière : en me donnant la force de ne plus jouer, tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, en m'accordant ton écoute sans jugement ni pitié, tu m'as permis d'être plus serein par rapport à mon passé. Tu m'as enfin donné le droit de croire en moi et je t'en remercie._

_Saches que je t'aime plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer. Tu m'es plus indispensable que l'air que je respire, tu es tout pour moi._

_S'il te plait, prends soin de Parker et de toi. _

_Avec tout mon amour. Seeley._

Elle replie la lettre et la remet dans le tiroir. Elle ferme les yeux, les souvenirs l'assaillent. Elle revoit les instants heureux, d'autres plus graves, mais toujours Seeley est à ses côtés sa force, sa bravoure, son sourire remplissent sa mémoire. Il la serre très fort contre lui lorsqu'elle attend le verdict lors du procès de Max il la tire par le bras et l'extrait du sable dans lequel elle était enterrée avec Hodgins il l'entraine en courant hors du bar sans payer leurs consommations…

Puis elle se souvient du soir de l'enterrement de Booth. Il y avait eu une messe puis une cérémonie militaire au cours de laquelle le drapeau avait été remis à Parker, et le petit bonhomme s'était comporté avec courage et dignité. En le regardant, Tempérance s'était comme toujours émerveillée de la ressemblance entre le père et le fils, tant au niveau physique que dans le caractère. Ce soir là, après la veillée, Parker s'était approché de Tempérance, il avait glissé sa menotte dans la main de la jeune femme et lui avait chuchoté «Papa m'a laissé une lettre dans laquelle il me demande de veiller sur toi, Docteur Bones. Mais tu sais, je l'aurais fait quand même… ». Elle se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Parker avait continué « Je serai comme ton fils, je te protègerai et je m'occuperai de toi, au moins tant que tu n'auras pas d'autres enfants. ». Tempérance avait ouvert la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'envisageait pas d'avoir un enfant, quand l'idée s'était imposée à elle, comme une évidence.

Dès le lendemain, elle avait pris rendez-vous avec son gynécologue et huit semaines plus tard, elle avait eu la confirmation : l'insémination avait réussi, elle était enceinte du bébé de Booth.

Elle était partie deux mois en congé et n'avait parlé à personne de sa décision. Lorsqu'elle avait repris son poste à l'Institut Jefferson, tout le monde avait été très gentil avec elle. Mais rien n'est plus pareil aujourd'hui.

Elle vit désormais dans le souvenir de son amour perdu et pour le bébé à venir. Elle travaille toujours beaucoup mais a perdu le « feu sacré ». Ce qui était auparavant une vocation n'est plus qu'un travail comme un autre, qui lui permet d'occuper son esprit mais ne lui apporte plus les mêmes satisfactions qu'avant. Seules les visites de Parker lui donnent le sourire désormais. Tempérance n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, ce qui désole ses amis, surtout Angela.

Le lendemain matin, vers 7 heures, Tempérance est en train de déjeuner lorsqu'on frappe à sa porte. Elle va ouvrir. Sam Cullen, blanc comme un linge, se trouve sur le seuil. Sans un mot, elle recule pour le laisser entrer. Le Directeur Adjoint a les mains qui tremblent, soudain des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il dit d'une voix étranglée « Ils l'ont retrouvé ». Tempérance sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle titube jusqu'au canapé. « Quoi, qui… » Cullen se laisse tomber à côté d'elle et attrape ses poignets « Ils l'ont trouvé, il est en vie. L'avion sanitaire atterrit dans une heure. » Tempérance se jette dans les bras de Cullen puis elle se lève d'un bond et attrape son manteau « Allons-y ! ».

Arrivés à l'aéroport militaire, Cullen et Brennan se précipitent vers l'avion de la croix rouge qui vient d'atterrir. Mais un grand homme roux leur barre le passage.

- Je suis le Docteur Evans, je suis en charge des rescapés.

- Sam Cullen, Sous-directeur du FBI et voici le Docteur Brennan. Nous venons voir le Capitaine Booth.

- Il est sous sédatifs, vous ne pouvez pas lui parler.

- Laissez-moi le voir, je vous en supplie, lui dit Tempérance.

Le Docteur Evans la dévisage puis, semblant comprendre les sentiments de la jeune femme, il grogne « Ok, quelques minutes seulement. Et je dois absolument vous parler ensuite. »

Tempérance s'approche des civières, pleine d'espoir et de crainte. Sur le premier lit se trouve un jeune homme noir. Elle continue d'avancer. Sur le second git Booth. Elle se penche et tend la main pour toucher ses cheveux. C'est bien lui, il est d'une maigreur cadavérique, sale et barbu, défiguré par une balafre qui lui traverse le visage et une brûlure suppurante sur le côté de son cou. Elle n'ose y croire. Elle fait délicatement glisser ses doigts le long du front puis de la joue de l'homme endormi. Des larmes coulent sur son visage sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Les infirmiers la repoussent gentiment pour faire glisser la civière dans l'ambulance.

Tempérance se tourne vers le Docteur Evans. « Comment va-t-il ? » Le Docteur les fait entrer dans un petit bureau et s'adresse à la jeune femme :

- Je dois connaître vos liens avec le Capitaine. Etes-vous de la famille ?

- Je suis sa partenaire…

Cullen l'interrompt : « Traitez-la comme une épouse, j'en prends la responsabilité. »

Le Docteur Evans regarde Tempérance avec compassion :

- Vous devez bien comprendre qu'il a enduré des choses terribles et qu'il est en état de choc.

- Booth est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Il va s'en sortir.

Evans la regarda et sembla prendre une décision : « Il aura besoin de votre soutien pour guérir. Allez-vous le prendre en charge à sa sortie d'hôpital ? » Elle acquiesce. Le Docteur Evans se tourne alors vers Cullen et lui dit « Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je préfère que vous attendiez plus loin. » Cullen se lève sans mot dire et sort du hangar.

Le Docteur Evans s'adresse à nouveau à Tempérance, cette fois d'un ton clinique et détaché :

- Une patrouille est tombée par hasard sur un camp de rebelles dans la montagne. Lors de l'opération de « nettoyage » qui a eu lieu, ils ont trouvé une cage avec trois soldats américains. D'après les interrogatoires menés, il semble que ces soldats aient été faits prisonniers il y a environ six mois. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils ont été torturés et battus. Trois autres de leurs camarades étaient avec eux mais ils sont morts des mauvais traitements. Leurs corps décomposés se trouvaient dans la cage. La cage elle-même était très basse, à peine 1,20 mètres de haut, empêchant les hommes de se tenir debout.

Tempérance porte une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle regardait le Docteur Evans avec horreur. Celui-ci continue son exposé :

- Le Capitaine Booth a été identifié d'après ses empreintes digitales car il ne parle pas. Il est plongé dans un état catatonique dont il ne sort qu'à l'occasion d'épisodes brefs mais extrêmement violents au cours desquels il se met à hurler et à frapper tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui.

Tempérance pleure maintenant à chaudes larmes, les bras serrés autour de son torse, comme pour se réconforter. La voix du Docteur Evans se fait plus douce : « Nous allons le garder quelques jours à l'hôpital pour tenter de stabiliser son état mental avec un traitement psychotrope et pour soigner ses plaies les plus importantes. Vous pourrez ensuite le ramener chez vous. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête, incapable de parler. Evans repousse sa chaise : « Je vous attends à l'hôpital Saint James à Washington, si vous voulez le voir. Sinon, je vous appellerai pour confirmer sa date de sortie». Il quitte la pièce sans se retourner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Washington, hôpital Saint James, le 8 octobre 2011_

Booth git dans le lit d'hôpital. Il ne bouge quasiment pas. Son regard est vide et dirigé vers le coin de la pièce, son visage n'exprime rien. Tempérance l'observe depuis le couloir, à travers la vitre. Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues sans qu'elle y prête attention. Elle est à la fois triste et effrayée par l'état de son partenaire.

Elle entend quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête. Le Docteur Evans se tient là, regardant lui aussi son patient.

- Docteur Brennan, je ne crois pas que je peux vous autoriser à prendre le Capitaine Booth avec vous.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est là depuis cinq jours et ses plaies sont en voie de guérison. Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui.

- Vous voyez bien dans quel état il est. Il nécessite un accompagnement de tous les instants. Vous devrez le laver, le raser, le faire changer de position pour éviter les escarres et la perte musculaire… le stimuler constamment…

Elle hoche la tête d'un air impatient : « Je sais tout cela et je sais aussi changer un pansement. De plus, j'ai prévu un infirmier et un kiné qui viendront deux fois par jour. Je me rends bien compte de la charge que sa présence représentera, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. »

Evans la regarde attentivement, souriant du ton condescendant qu'elle a pris, puis reprend d'une voix grave : « Ce n'est pas ce qui m'interpelle le plus. C'est son état psychique qui me fait hésiter. Lorsqu'il est comme maintenant, en catatonie, il n'y a pas de problème, mais l'avez-vous vu en crise ? ».

Tempérance secoue la tête « Non, c'est assez rare apparemment, et chaque épisode est intervenu en mon absence. » Evans reprend : « Dans ces moments, il devient extrêmement agité, il frappe tout ce qui l'entoure, choses et gens. Il est presque impossible à maitriser car sa force physique est décuplée par la rage. Je ne pense pas, sincèrement, que vous puissiez y arriver. »

Tempérance rétorque : « Je suis beaucoup plus forte que je n'y paraît et je suis ceinture noire de karaté et d'aïkido ».

- Je doute que cela suffise, de plus vous devez considérer votre état…

- Je ne suis pas malade ou handicapée.

- Non, bien sûr, mais un coup mal placé pourrait nuire au fœtus.

Tempérance fronce les sourcils. Les arguments du Docteur Evans ne sont pas dénués de valeur mais elle tient absolument à prendre Booth avec elle. « Je vais trouver une solution. », marmonne-t-elle.

A cet instant, Booth commence à s'agiter. Il se met à hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge et à bouger les bras comme s'il se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Le Docteur Evans se précipite dans la chambre. Booth bouge tellement et de manière si désordonnée qu'il roule hors du lit et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Le Docteur Evans se penche sur lui pour le relever et reçoit un coup de poing dans la poitrine qui le fait reculer de plusieurs pas. Il jette à Tempérance qui s'est avancée sur le seuil « Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire… N'approchez pas, je vais le sédater, il est enragé. »

Booth s'est recroquevillé contre le mur. Ses yeux bougent très rapidement, comme s'il essayait de surveiller tout autour de lui. Une plainte continue sort de ses lèvres.

Tempérance crie au Docteur Evans : « Il n'est pas en colère, il souffre. Vous ne le voyez pas ? » Elle s'accroupit devant Booth, juste hors de portée de ses poings. « Booth, Booth…Tout va bien, je suis là. Respirez, Booth… ». A ces mots, le pauvre homme se calme instantanément.

Le Docteur Evans, incrédule, regarde la jeune femme « Comment faites-vous ça ? » Elle hausse les épaules « Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être m'a-t-il reconnue », ajoute-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir. Mais Booth est retombé dans son état initial, totalement immobile, les yeux dans le vide et semblant indifférent à son environnement.

Evans dit à Tempérance « Compte tenu de ce qui vient de se passer, je suis d'accord pour que vous le preniez chez vous, mais s'il devient incontrôlable, je le ferai interner. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tempérance est dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Booth et Mike, le jeune infirmier, sont dans la salle de bain. Tempérance fait glisser les pancakes dans une assiette qu'elle pose au centre de la table et s'assoit pour attendre les deux hommes. Booth est avec elle depuis déjà une semaine et elle ne décèle guère d'amélioration de son état psychologique. Il faut le stimuler, le guider en permanence, sinon il retombe dans son état semi-comateux. Il ne parle pas, ne regarde jamais les gens en face. Mais au moins, il se laisse faire lorsqu'on le lave, l'habille ou quand Tempérance le fait manger. Il a déjà repris plusieurs kilos et ses plaies cicatrisent bien, ce qui est bon signe, malgré tout.

La jeune scientifique n'a parlé à personne du retour de Booth et a fait jurer à Cullen de rester discret. Le plus difficile est de ne rien dire à Parker, lorsqu'il vient l'embrasser au labo ou qu'il lui téléphone pour raconter une anecdote de l'école. Mais elle préfère attendre que Booth aille mieux, elle ne veut pas déstabiliser encore davantage le petit garçon en lui faisant rencontrer celui qui n'est plus qu'un pâle écho de son papa. Tempérance s'adresse souvent silencieusement au Dieu de Booth. _Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Comment as-tu laissé cet homme merveilleux, plein d'énergie, de vie et d'amour devenir ce pathétique fantôme ?_ La révolte, la rage contre le destin sont devenus ses principaux moteurs et lui donnent les ressources nécessaires pour continuer, pour s'acharner à chaque instant à tenter de le réveiller, de retrouver une parcelle de son ami.

Mike arrive, guidant Seeley par le bras. Il le fait asseoir, lui sert un café et un pancake qu'il coupe en petits morceaux. Puis il s'adresse à Tempérance : « Je vous laisse, Docteur Brennan. A ce soir. » Elle lui sourit « Prenez un gâteau, Mike. Et à tout à l'heure…»

Elle pique un morceau de pancake avec sa fourchette et le présente à Booth. Celui-ci ouvre docilement la bouche lorsqu'il sent le contact de l'ustensile contre sa lèvre inférieure puis se met à mâcher. Tempérance lui sourit et lui dit « Très bien, Booth. Vous allez essayer encore une fois de manger tout seul, d'accord ? » Il ne répond rien, ne la regarde pas. Tempérance soupire, prend gentiment la main droite de Booth, la refermant sur la fourchette qu'elle guide vers le gâteau. Mais il reste sans réaction. Au bout de quelques instants, Tempérance récupère la fourchette « Ce n'est pas grave, on essayera à nouveau plus tard » et lui présente une nouvelle bouchée, qu'il avale sans plus de réaction.

Après le déjeuner, elle installe Booth sur le canapé et met un disque de musique classique. Les mélodies structurées de Bach semblent lui plaire, enfin c'est tout au moins ce qu'elle veut croire. Elle s'assied à l'autre bout du canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle et son portable ouvert sur l'accoudoir. Incapable de se plonger dans l'écriture de son roman, elle observe son ami, cherchant désespérément la trace d'une quelconque réaction sur ses traits, en vain. Son magnifique sourire, si radieux, sa voix, ses plaisanteries incompréhensibles lui manquent. La douleur de l'absence la fait presque suffoquer.

Une heure plus tard, Tempérance est plongée dans des recherches sur Internet concernant la ville de Salt Lake City où se déroulera une partie de son nouveau roman. Booth s'est endormi et tout est calme.

Soudain, le dormeur s'agite. Tempérance tente de le calmer « Booth, ce n'est rien. C'est juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien ». Brusquement, les yeux de Seeley s'ouvrent et son regard, bien éveillé et focalisé, rencontre celui de Tempérance, une ombre de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. L'instant passe et Booth se rendort presque immédiatement, mais Tempérance a bien vu, elle en est sûre : quelque part, l'ancien Booth est toujours là. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'atteindre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Conneaut (Ohio), le 23 octobre 2011_

Tempérance gare la voiture devant la petite maison qu'elle a louée à Conneaut, au bord du Lac Erié. Elle a choisi un environnement le plus différent possible de l'Afghanistan. Le grand lac aux eaux grises, la forêt automnale, les premières neiges… rien de tout ceci ne ressemble aux montagnes arides du Moyen-Orient.

Elle ouvre le coffre, récupère les deux sacs de voyage qui s'y trouvent puis va les déposer sous la véranda. Elle retourne vers le véhicule, ouvre la portière passager. Elle se penche pour détacher la ceinture de Booth qui reste assis sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Elle lui prend doucement le bras et le fait sortir de la voiture. « Venez, Booth. Vous allez adorer cet endroit ». Elle l'accompagne à l'intérieur et l'installe sur le canapé, devant la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le paysage sauvage.

Chaque jour, Brennan peut voir l'état de Booth s'améliorer. Ses blessures cicatrisent bien et son teint a repris une couleur plus saine. Elle lui fait faire des exercices de musculation et d'étirement et il mange bien. Il paraît déjà un peu moins décharné. Il paraît même prendre un certain plaisir à enchainer les mouvements et à sentir son corps réagir de mieux en mieux. Cependant, l'instant de grâce ne s'est pas reproduit, Booth est toujours perdu dans son monde intérieur et n'a toujours aucun geste spontané.

Pour tenter d'accélérer encore le processus de guérison, Tempérance a décidé de faire sortir son ami, de lui faire faire de longues promenades. Comme ceci n'était pas possible à Washington où elle craignait sans arrêt de tomber sur une connaissance et d'éventer le secret du retour de Booth, elle a décidé de prendre un congé illimité et de s'installer avec lui dans un endroit où personne ne les connaît. C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux à Conneaut, là où ses parents avaient l'habitude de les amener passer le week-end de Thanksgiving lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Deux heures plus tard, Tempérance a déballé les vêtements et préparé leurs chambres. Le repas est prêt et reste au chaud dans le four. Elle habille chaudement Booth, enfile son blouson et ses gants et le prend par le bras. « Allons marcher un peu avant de manger »

Ils sortent, longent la berge du lac. Le ciel est presque blanc et le lac renvoie des éclats argentés. Leur respiration fait des petits nuages blancs devant leurs bouches. Ceux qui les croisent les prennent sans doute pour un couple d'amoureux marchant bras dessus bras dessous. Tempérance ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation ironique : elle a si souvent souhaité pouvoir se promener ainsi avec Booth… C'est comme une parodie amère de ses rêves. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qu'elle essuie rageusement du dos de sa main.

Ils rejoignent une petite crique encaissée, à l'abri du soleil. De la neige reste sur le sol. Tempérance se baisse, ramasse un peu de neige au creux de sa main. Elle sent alors Booth se rapprocher et le voit se baisser pour l'imiter. Sans mot dire, elle l'observe. C'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose de sa propre initiative. Il façonne une petite boule avec la poignée de neige puis la passe sur son visage, qui s'illumine brièvement d'un grand sourire. Booth se tourne alors vers la jeune femme, tend la main vers elle. Tempe n'ose rien dire de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Elle prend la main de l'homme dans la sienne et lui sourit en retour. Ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler, comme autrefois.

Puis Seeley baissa les yeux et c'est comme si la porte de son esprit se refermait. Son visage redevient inexpressif, ses bras glissent le long de son corps. Tempérance se sent déchirée entre la tristesse et l'espoir. Elle l'a à nouveau perdu, néanmoins elle a la conviction que la guérison a enfin commencé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Conneaut (Ohio), le 22 novembre 2011_

Il est deux heures du matin et Tempérance n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se tourne et se retourne sans fin dans son lit mais sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Comme toujours, elle finit par se lever, enfile un gilet et une paire de grosses chaussettes de laine et se glisse sans bruit dans la chambre de Booth. Elle se blottit dans le fauteuil qui se trouve au pied du lit et observe le dormeur. Les volets sont ouverts – Booth ne supporte pas d'être dans le noir complet – et l'éclat de la lune se reflète sur son visage, soulignant l'angle de sa mâchoire, les méplats de ses pommettes.

La jeune femme doit, comme d'habitude, combattre l'envie de caresser ce visage tant aimé. Une nuit, elle a fait cette erreur, déclenchant chez Seeley une intense attaque de panique qu'elle a eu bien du mal à calmer. Cette fois-là, il l'a repoussée si brutalement qu'elle s'est cognée le dos contre l'angle de la table de nuit et l'énorme bleu qui s'est formé la fait encore souffrir aujourd'hui au moindre mouvement, près de dix jours plus tard.

Depuis qu'ils sont installés au bord du lac, Booth a beaucoup progressé. L'environnement semble l'apaiser et favoriser sa guérison. Il exécute maintenant seul la routine de la vie quotidienne ainsi que ses exercices de musculation. Son regard s'est animé, Tempérance le surprend de plus en plus souvent en train de l'observer et depuis quelques jours il s'est même mis à sourire. Les moments de fuite intérieure sont moins nombreux et moins longs et Tempérance veut croire qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

Elle regarde avec tendresse le grand homme brun qui dort paisiblement. L'amour est une chose étrange, se dit Tempérance. Comment a-t-elle pu le confondre un jour avec le désir ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire que ce n'était qu'une émotion éphémère ? L'amour qu'elle porte à Booth est ce qui lui a donné l'énergie chaque jour de s'occuper de lui, même lorsqu'aucune amélioration ne semblait possible. Elle l'imagine comme une sorte de soleil qui viendrait baigner Seeley de sa lumière pour lui rendre sa force, mais sans l'affaiblir elle, au contraire. Elle sourit à cette pensée : autant pour la froide approche scientifique qui la caractérisait il y a quelques années… Tempérance a du mal se reconnaître elle-même, mais, sincèrement, elle se préfère comme ça !

Soudain, elle ressent un mouvement à l'intérieur de son abdomen. Depuis quelques temps, le bébé s'est mis à bouger et elle adore cette sensation. Elle porte doucement ses mains sur son ventre et sent de petites bosses se former contre ses paumes. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Seeley. Comme elle aimerait lui faire partager cet instant ! Elle sait qu'il est encore trop tôt mais elle veut rester optimiste.

La jeune femme se lève doucement et rejoint son lit. Elle est apaisée et prête à s'endormir enfin.

Deux nuits plus tard, Tempérance se réveille en sursaut. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprend qu'il est 1h20 du matin. Elle tend l'oreille, sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose d'inhabituel. Des bruits de sanglots étouffés lui parviennent, semblant provenir du salon. Elle se lève, se glisse à la hâte dans sa robe de chambre et sort de la chambre. Le spectacle qui l'accueille est un véritable crève-cœur : Booth est assis par terre, devant la cheminée où rougeoient encore quelques braises, le dos contre le canapé. Il tient quelque chose sur ses genoux, son visage est sillonné de larmes et son corps secoué de gros sanglots.

Elle s'approche doucement et distingue ce que tient Booth. C'est l'une des photos de Parker qu'elle a disposé dans l'appartement. Elle s'agenouille doucement à côté de son ami. Ne sachant comment le consoler, elle pose délicatement une main sur son avant-bras, sans dire un mot. Il ne la regarde pas, mais il recouvre sa main de Tempérance de la sienne et la caresse doucement, traçant des cercles avec son pouce. Leur position rappelle à Tempérance ce jour-là, il y a si longtemps, lorsqu'il lui a parlé de son passé de sniper. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris à quel point il était bon et courageux et avait commencé à admettre, tout au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme.

Comme cette autre fois, la seule présence de la jeune femme semble apaiser Booth. Il lève les yeux vers elle, puis laisse doucement aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle passe un bras autour de lui, l'attire contre elle et pose son menton sur ses cheveux. Elle murmure alors d'un ton doux : « Chut, Booth. Je suis là. Ca va aller, je suis là… » Peu à peu, les sanglots se calment. Elle sent Booth se détendre et prendre de plus en plus lourdement appui contre elle. Elle continue à lui caresser les cheveux et à lui chuchoter des phrases lénifiantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente prêt à s'endormir dans ses bras.

Soudain, elle entend, juste à la limite de l'audible « Bones… », elle tend l'oreille mais rien d'autre ne vient. Booth s'est endormi paisiblement. Un seul mot, une simple syllabe, mais si puissant : Tempérance sent un poids immense tomber de ses épaules et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu, elle peut respirer librement. Son amour est de retour du pays des ombres.

Le lendemain matin, Tempérance est réveillée par une odeur délicieuse. Elle a d'abord du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle fait par terre au milieu du salon mais très vite tout lui revient. Le cœur battant, elle se lève et se précipite dans la cuisine. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, Booth est en train de faire cuire des gaufres.

« Bonjour Booth ». Il se tourne vers elle et lui adresse un grand sourire. « Ca sent délicieusement bon », ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il ne répond rien et Tempérance se sent un peu inquiète mais Booth tend doucement la main vers elle et remet délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis il la prend par la main, l'installe à table et s'assied en face d'elle. « Vous avez raison, moi aussi je meurs de faim » dit la jeune femme dans un sourire, bien décidée à ne pas laisser le mutisme de Booth lui gâcher cet instant. Elle attaque ses gaufres avec appétit.

Après le déjeuner, ils sortent promener. Le ciel est totalement blanc et on n'entend aucun bruit, hormis celui de leurs pas. La nature semble retenir son souffle. Des flocons épars commencent à tomber doucement mais très rapidement ils épaississent. Tempérance observe Booth. Il s'est arrêté, a ouvert largement les bras, les paumes tournées vers le ciel et a levé son visage. Il ouvre la bouche et essaie d'avaler des flocons. Il laisse alors échapper un rire ravi, un rire d'enfant heureux et sans contrainte. A cet instant, Tempérance se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas entendu le rire de Booth depuis près de 18 mois et que ce son, si indissociable de son partenaire, lui avait en fait horriblement manqué. De soulagement, elle se met elle aussi à rire et à tourbillonner bras ouverts au milieu des flocons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Conneaut (Ohio), le 30 novembre 2011_

La semaine qui vient de s'écouler a été plutôt frustrante pour Tempérance. Booth continue d'aller de mieux en mieux et la jeune femme voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas : il ne parle toujours pas, par exemple et il a subi deux accès de panique assez impressionnants.

Le voyant caresser à nouveau une photo de Parker, Tempérance a demandé à Booth : « Voulez-vous retourner à Washington ? Avez-vous envie de voir votre fils ? ». Pour toute réponse, Booth lui a tourné le dos et a soigneusement reposé le cadre. Tempérance ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle voudrait tellement aider son partenaire mais elle a l'impression qu'il est encore hors d'atteinte. Elle se sent impuissante, sentiment auquel elle n'est pas habituée et qu'elle déteste au plus haut point.

Ce matin là, en se réveillant, Tempérance a eu une idée : comme les promenades dans la nature semblent réussir à Booth, elle décide de tenter une expérience. La température a beaucoup baissé il y a quelques jours et l'étang voisin a gelé. Les enfants et les jeunes gens du coin s'y donnent rendez-vous pour faire du patin. Puisque Seeley aime tant le hockey, une petite séance de patinage devrait lui plaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au bord de l'étang, après le déjeuner, Booth se met à observer attentivement un groupe de trois adolescents qui s'amusent sur la glace et sourit à leurs pitreries. Secrètement ravie de le voir s'animer ainsi, Tempérance sort de son sac à dos deux paires de patins qu'elle a louées le matin même. Elle s'assied sur une grosse pierre et enfile les patins puis elle s'élance sur la glace. Elle essaie de ne pas se crisper et de bien reproduire les mouvements que lui a enseignés Booth il y a plus de deux ans.

Soudain, elle sent les bras puissants de son ami lui enserrer les épaules tandis qu'il la propulse de plus en plus vite sur la glace. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri étranglé, mélange d'excitation et de crainte, en se sentant prendre de la vitesse. Elle glisse son bras autour de la taille de Booth et se laisse griser par la sensation de glisse, la chaleur du soleil sur son visage qui contraste avec la morsure du vent de la course. Elle tourne les yeux vers Booth et ils échangent un grand sourire.

Ils patinent ainsi un bon moment, puis s'arrêtent et se dirigent vers la berge où Tempérance a laissé son sac. Toujours prévoyante et organisée, elle a emporté un thermos de café bouillant. Ils dégustent leur breuvage tout en admirant les évolutions de plusieurs couples qui semblent danser sur la glace, enchainant pirouettes et figures en vrais professionnels.

Puis, pendant que Seeley resserre ses lacets, Tempérance retourne sur l'étang. Elle s'enhardit de plus en plus et se dirige vers l'autre rive. Soudain, elle entend un craquement, comme un coup de feu, et sent le sol se dérober sous ses patins. Hurlant de terreur, elle se retrouve plongée dans les ténèbres glaciales, se sent comme aspirée vers le fond de l'étang. Elle tente de se débattre mais ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau et ses patins l'entrainent toujours plus bas. A cet instant, une sorte de calme intérieur l'envahit et vient contraster avec la frénésie de ses mouvements : elle comprend qu'elle va mourir. Elle cesse aussitôt de se débattre, tant l'issue lui semble inévitable.

Mais tout aussi rapidement l'instinct de survie reprend le dessus. La seule pensée cohérente qui emplit son esprit est comme un cri de révolte _Non, non ! Je ne peux pas laisser mourir mon bébé, l'enfant de Booth !_ Au même moment, elle sent le sol sous ses pieds. Par réflexe, elle donne un grand coup de pied pour remonter à la surface et lance ses bras vers le haut. La remontée lui paraît durer une vie entière, alors qu'elle sait que l'incident a dû prendre quelques secondes en tout et pour tout.

Elle sent alors une main saisir son poignet, comme un étau et la tirer hors de l'eau. Lorsque sa tête émerge enfin, elle prend une grande goulée d'air. Elle se retrouve projetée contre la poitrine de Booth, qui la serre contre lui avec tant de force qu'elle a de nouveau l'impression de suffoquer. Mais qu'importe, elle sait que tout va bien aller, maintenant. Tandis qu'elle calme peu à peu son souffle, Booth couvre ses cheveux et son front de baisers en murmurant « Bones… Je ne peux pas vous perdre. Ne me refaites jamais ce coup là…. ».

Un jeune homme arrive à toute vitesse, portant une couverture. Il la place sur les épaules de Tempérance et crie « Il faut vite aller à l'hôpital, Madame. Venez, je vous y conduis ». Brennan secoue la tête : « C'est inutile. Je vais bien. » Elle tremble tellement fort que ses dents s'entrechoquent et qu'on a du mal à comprendre ses paroles. L'homme insiste, s'adressant à Booth « Votre femme n'est pas raisonnable. Il faut qu'on l'emmène tout de suite voir un médecin ». Elle rétorque d'un air buté : « Je vais bien, merci. Un bon bain et une soupe chaude suffiront à réguler ma température corporelle. » Elle ajoute à l'attention de Booth qui continue de la bouchonner avec la couverture comme un cheval après l'exercice : « Vous êtes trempé aussi, rentrons. » Leur insistant bon samaritain fait une dernière tentative : « Laissez-moi vous déposer chez vous, ce sera plus rapide. ». Booth acquiesce et se lève, portant la jeune femme dans ses bras, étroitement enroulée dans la couverture.

Le temps d'arriver à la maison, Tempérance est totalement frigorifiée. Elle tremble en continu, sa mâchoire lui fait mal tant elle fait d'efforts pour ne pas claquer des dents. Booth la soutient et l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il l'aide à s'asseoir sur un tabouret et ouvre en grand les robinets de la baignoire pendant qu'elle tente de se déshabiller. Mais ses doigts sont si gourds et ses gestes si désordonnés à cause des tremblements qu'elle n'arrive même pas à ôter son pullover. « Booth… » Il s'approche d'elle. « Pouvez-vous m'aider ? » Il se penche vers elle et fait délicatement passer son pullover par-dessus sa tête. « Le reste aussi, s'il vous plait », chuchote-elle. Il déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise mais acquiesce. Pendant qu'il l'aide à se débarrasser de ses vêtements glacés, la salle de bain se remplit de vapeur.

Bientôt, Tempérance se retrouve en sous-vêtements, debout devant Booth. Celui-ci la regarde avec une intensité qui lui met le feu aux joues et la fait se sentir mal à l'aise. Le regard de Seeley se fixe alors sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Une expression d'incrédulité puis de douleur indicible envahit ses traits. Son corps semble se figer d'un seul coup puis il quitte la pièce brusquement, sans un regard en arrière.

Le premier réflexe de Tempérance est de le suivre mais elle sent sa température corporelle baisser de plus en plus malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Elle sait qu'elle doit absolument se réchauffer si elle ne veut pas être malade et mettre en danger son enfant. Elle se glisse dans la baignoire. La douleur du sang revenant dans ses extrémités lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais la sensation d'inconfort physique n'est rien au regard de la culpabilité qu'elle ressent. Elle est terrifiée d'avance à l'idée de la confrontation qui l'attend, elle ne peut laisser croire à l'homme qu'elle aime qu'elle l'a trahi mais elle a peur de sa réaction. Il ne veut déjà pas entendre parler de Parker, qui pourtant représente tant à ses yeux alors comment accueillera-t-il cet enfant encore à naitre ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Conneaut (Ohio), le 30 novembre 2011_

Dès qu'elle se sent réchauffée, Tempérance sort de la baignoire. Elle se sèche rapidement et se blottit dans un peignoir de bain. Elle se précipite à la recherche de Booth : personne dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de séjour… il n'est pas non plus dans sa chambre.

Tempérance commence à paniquer, son cœur bat à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle se hâte vers la porte d'entrée, persuadée qu'il est parti. Mais devant la porte sont entassés les bottes et manteaux qu'ils ont jetés en arrivant. Ne sachant plus où chercher, elle retourne dans la chambre de Booth, pour vérifier à nouveau puis se dirige vers sa propre chambre, dernière pièce de la maison. Elle ouvre la porte et soupire de soulagement, il est là, couché en chien de fusil sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers.

Elle s'approche doucement et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Booth. Il frémit à son contact mais ne lève pas la tête. Elle s'assied au bord du lit, Booth lui tournant le dos et glisse délicatement sa main dans les cheveux bruns. « Booth…. ».

- « Je ne peux plus me battre, Tempérance. Je n'en ai plus la force. Je veux juste dormir, ne plus penser… »

Brennan sent le désespoir l'envahir. Booth s'est remis à communiquer, il lui parle enfin, mais c'est pour exprimer une détresse immense. Elle l'attrape par les épaules, le force à la regarder.

- Non, Booth. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser aller. Vous devez guérir, redevenir celui que vous étiez.

A ces mots, Booth laisse échapper un rire rauque, si désespéré qu'il déchire le cœur de Brennan. Il dévisage la jeune femme et répond : « Je ne peux pas, vous ne comprenez pas ! Toutes ces horreurs, tous ces morts, cette douleur… Et pourquoi ? pour revenir dire à mon fils que je ne suis qu'un lâche, qui s'en est tiré en courbant l'échine…. pour vous voir, toujours aussi belle et inaccessible, élever l'enfant d'un autre…. » Sa voix se brise. Il ferme les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Ayez pitié, s'il vous plait et laissez-moi tranquille ».

Tempérance se sent soudain envahie d'une force nouvelle. C'est comme une mission dont elle serait investie. Elle sait…. Elle sait que c'est l'amour qu'elle porte à cet homme qui le fera sortir de sa dépression. Mais encore faut-il qu'il la laisse approcher…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Même si elle clame haut et fort ne pas croire à la psychologie, Tempérance sait très bien que tout n'est pas à rejeter dans cette discipline. Elle a fait de nombreuses recherches depuis que Booth lui est revenu et grâce à ses lectures, elle vient de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Il souffre du syndrome du survivant. Cet état, diagnostiqué pour la première fois auprès des survivants de l'Holocauste, est malheureusement assez courant chez les soldats, qui ont vu de nombreuses personnes mourir autour d'eux, sans aucune justification. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi eux sont restés en vie et pas les autres et développent un très fort sentiment de culpabilité qui vient alimenter un état dépressif important. Tempérance passe en revue dans sa mémoire quasi parfaite les divers articles qu'elle a pu lire sur le sujet, cherchant à retrouver ce qui est préconisé pour soigner ce syndrome. Dans le même temps, elle continue de caresser doucement la nuque et les épaules de Booth qui s'est à nouveau recroquevillé en position fœtale et lui tourne le dos.

D'après les spécialistes, les phrases lénifiantes du style « ce n'est pas votre faute » ne servent à rien. Il vaut mieux amener la personne à verbaliser ce qui lui est arrivé. Néanmoins, elle connaît Booth et sait très bien qu'il ne parlera pas. En plus de six ans, il ne lui a quasiment rien dit de lui, elle ne sait même pas si sa mère est en vie ou ce qu'il a fait comme études il ne lui a jamais parlé de ses rêves ou de ses cicatrices. Ce qu'elle connaît de lui, c'est son côté mâle alpha, que lui préfère appeler chevaleresque et qui le pousse à protéger à tout prix ceux qu'il aime et même les autres. Oui… c'est peut-être la seule solution pour l'atteindre…

Elle chuchote d'une voix douce, sans cesser ses caresses :

- Lorsque j'étais en Chine, loin de vous, j'ai très rapidement compris que je m'étais conduite en lâche et que j'avais pris la fuite, incapable d'affronter mes sentiments et pensant bêtement que je laisserais mes problèmes et mes peurs derrière moi. Mais c'était un leurre, bien sûr. J'ai essayé de rationaliser ma couardise en me répétant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous, que je ne correspondais pas à vos attentes et que je m'étais éloignée pour votre bien. Mais là encore c'était faux. Même si vous m'avez avoué être tombé amoureux dès notre première rencontre, je savais au fond de moi que vous ne seriez pas resté si je vous avais déçue. J'ai fini par admettre que j'étais simplement terrifiée et que, en me laissant envahir par une peur infondée qui venait de mon enfance, je venais de gâcher non seulement mon bonheur mais aussi le vôtre. Je suis rentrée pour m'excuser mais, vous étiez parti….

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la respiration de Booth s'est accélérée et les larmes se sont mises à couler le long de ses joues. Tempérance continue bravement, luttant contre son envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de sécher ses larmes par des baisers :

- J'ai compté les jours qui nous séparaient de votre retour. J'étais décidée à tout avouer et à vous demander de nous laisser une nouvelle chance. Et c'est alors que la nouvelle nous est parvenue…

Sa voix s'enroue mais elle reprend :

- Je ne pouvais plus manger, plus dormir. C'était comme les autres fois, mais en mille fois pire. Je me sentais tellement coupable de vous avoir repoussé. Si j'avais eu le courage de vous faire confiance ce soir-là, devant le Hoover… Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle sent la main de Seeley serrer la sienne et son pouce tracer de petits cercles apaisants au creux de son poignet.

- Et puis, j'ai eu une idée… Vous vous souvenez, juste avant d'entrer en chirurgie pour votre tumeur, vous m'avez dit…

La voix de Tempérance s'éteint malgré sa volonté. Cette dernière confession est la plus difficile. Mais c'est pour Booth qu'elle doit le faire, alors elle avoue :

- Vous m'avez dit que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je pourrai utiliser votre… don parce que vous étiez sûr que je serai une maman formidable. Alors, je l'ai fait. Je ne crois pas que mes motivations étaient très élevées à ce moment là. Je me suis seulement dit que ce serait comme si un petite partie de vous était encore près de moi, comme s'il me restait une parcelle de vous à aimer.

Elle relève alors les yeux qui s'étaient posés sur ses mains, serrées entre ses genoux, et croise le regard de Seeley. Il l'observe, le visage totalement inexpressif. Tempérance sent la panique l'envahir. Elle s'est trompée, il la rejette.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Conneaut (Ohio), le 30 novembre 2011_

Tempérance ne veut pas abandonner, pas encore. Elle reprend la main gauche de Seeley entre les deux siennes. « L'enfant et moi avons besoin de vous, Booth » souffle-t-elle en portant la main de Booth à ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux, sans parler mais ne retire pas sa main.

Tempérance continue : « Voulez-vous le sentir ? ». Après ce qui lui semble une éternité, un infime hochement de tête. Prestement, elle s'assied en haut du lit, le dos contre le mur. Elle glisse la main de Booth dans son peignoir et la pose sur son abdomen arrondi. Pendant instant rien ne se passe. Tempérance s'adresse silencieusement au fœtus _Bouge, bouge mon bébé s'il te plait. Papa a besoin de toi._ Comme une réponse, elle sent l'enfant bouger et donner un petit coup contre la paume de son père. Booth tressaille et fait légèrement glisser sa main. Les petits coups suivent. « Bones », chuchote-t-il en posant avec douceur sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme et la serrant dans ses bras.

« La vie, Booth…. La vie est la plus forte. Vous êtes vivant et c'est merveilleux. » A ces mots, Booth se redresse comme pour s'éloigner. Tempérance lutte pour l'empêcher de partir. Ils se retrouvent alors tous deux à genoux sur le lit, face à face, Tempérance agrippée aux poignets de Booth. « Faites-moi confiance cette fois-ci, s'il vous plait », plaide-t-elle.

A cet instant, le nœud du peignoir de Tempérance se défait. Sur une impulsion, elle s'approche de l'homme, fait glisser avec détermination son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Booth se laisse faire, totalement subjugué. Elle glisse ses mains sur les épaules, les biceps, puis la poitrine de Seeley. Elle le fait doucement basculer sur le dos et se penche sur lui, déposant de délicats baisers partout où ses mains se sont promenées.

Elle remonte doucement jusqu'au visage de l'homme, qu'elle enserre de ses deux mains et couvre de baisers doux comme des ailes de papillons. En même temps, elle lui murmure les mots qu'elle a retenu si longtemps : « Seeley, mon amour. Je t'aime tant ». Enfin, elle le sent répondre, d'abord timidement puis avec fièvre. Elle lui glisse à l'oreille : « Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plait ».

Et soudain, c'est le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. L'homme qu'elle aime est en elle, leurs corps ont fusionné, leurs regards sont soudés. Et lorsqu'il commence à bouger, si lentement, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas, tandis que leurs corps se mélangent encore et encore, et même lorsque le tempo s'accélère délicieusement, même lorsqu'il perd le contrôle de son rythme, plongeant en elle avec une force désespérée et qu'elle monte à sa rencontre avec la même ferveur. Leurs regards restent joints lorsqu'enfin le plaisir les submerge et l'instant magique leur apporte réconfort et apaisement.

Tempérance est assise en tailleur sur une natte devant la table basse, une tasse de thé entre les mains. La vieille dame en face d'elle chuchote quelques mots en chinois que Tempérance ne comprend pas. Puis elle regarde la jeune femme en souriant et inclinant la tête vers elle, elle lui dit de sa voix chevrotante : « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Tempérance sait très bien qu'elle est en train de rêver et que tout ceci n'est qu'une construction de son esprit mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir soulagée par l'approbation de la vieille magicienne.

Elle ouvre les yeux, un rayon de lune baigne la chambre dont ils n'ont pas pris le temps de fermer les volets. Elle sent contre son dos le corps de Seeley, ses bras l'enserrent, ses jambes sont entremêlées aux siennes. Le souffle régulier de l'homme endormi caresse doucement l'arrière de sa nuque. Il est tellement collé à elle, qu'elle sent les battements du cœur de Booth résonner dans sa propre cage thoracique, faisant comme un écho au sien. Un sourire de pur bonheur nait sur son visage, elle referme les yeux, se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

_Washington DC, 24 décembre 2012, 18h30_

Tempérance se glisse sur le balcon, s'accoude à la balustrade et laisse échapper un soupir d'épuisement.

La séance d'ouverture des cadeaux a été un moment de joie mais les cris des enfants, les exclamations et les rires des adultes, les papiers et les rubans qui s'amoncellent sur le parquet, les rires et les embrassades, tout ceci est un peu trop pour elle…. Il lui faut un peu de calme et de solitude.

Ce réveillon de Noël est une réussite. Elle se souvient du Noël 2009, lorsqu'elle avait réuni sa famille et ses amis pour la première fois. Elle se rappelle avec tendresse cette soirée d'il y a trois ans, sa cousine Margareth, le toast porté par Booth « à la famille, aux amis, aux amoureux, à la famille et à la bonne chère ». C'est un instant cher à son cœur, juste avant la tempête qui avait bien failli les anéantir. Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait parlé deux fois de la famille…

Aujourd'hui encore sa famille est réunie, famille de sang mais aussi famille de cœur. Max est là, avec Russ et Amy et les filles ainsi que Camille et Paul, son compagnon, Michèle, Sweets et Daisy. Jack et Angela n'ont pas amené leurs jumelles Lilah et Zoey car elles n'ont que quatre mois. Par contre Jared et Padmée sont venus avec leur fille Taraka, qui a déjà 18 mois.

Lui parviennent un peu étouffés les rires excités de Emma et Hayley qui jouent au Twister avec Parker. Le petit angelot aux boucles blondes est devenu un beau garçon qui ressemble de plus en plus à son papa. La disparition puis le retour inattendu de son père l'ont fait mûrir plus rapidement que les autres enfants de son âge. Il a demandé à sa mère de rester plus régulièrement auprès de Booth, il a négocié seul et obtenu gain de cause. Il vit aujourd'hui avec Seeley et elle une semaine sur deux et sa présence régulière a beaucoup aidé Booth dans son combat contre la dépression.

Elle entend la porte–fenêtre coulisser et une voix familière l'admonester doucement :

- Bones, il gèle. Tu vas attraper froid.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi, Booth. Tout va bien.

Il laisse échapper un rire étouffé et pose une veste sur ses épaules. Il se place derrière elle, l'enlace et niche son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

- Pourquoi j'étais sûr que tu allais me répondre ça ?

Elle tourne la tête, dépose un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de Booth et répond « Sans doute parce que tu me connais mieux que quiconque. »

Il approche son visage de celui de Tempérance et l'embrasse tendrement. Puis il entoure ses épaules de ses bras et la guide doucement vers l'intérieur « Allez viens. C'est l'heure de coucher Henri, le pauvre petit bonhomme dort debout. »

Le petit garçon de neuf mois est blotti dans les bras de Tempérance. Elle s'assied sur le petit lit et chuchote : « Mon poussin, il faut te reposer. » Il s'accroche à elle, luttant pour ne pas s'allonger. « Nan, nan ! » Elle sourit doucement. « Bon d'accord, alors juste une petite chanson et un câlin pour se calmer ». Elle commence à chantonner en caressant les cheveux auburn du bambin, en quelques secondes celui-ci s'endort comme savent si bien le faire les enfants. Booth assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit regarde le tendre tableau et rit doucement. « Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus ». Puis il embrasse délicatement le front de son fils avant de le recouvrir de la couette. Tempérance lui tend la main, leurs doigts s'enlacent comme par reflexe. « Allons rejoindre les autres. »

La soirée touche à sa fin et les invités se sont éclipsés les uns après les autres. Ne reste plus que Max qui en train d'enfiler son manteau. Tempérance l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et l'embrasse.

- Joyeux Noël, Papa.

- Joyeux Noël à toi, ma chérie. Le vieil homme la serre très fort dans ses bras et ajoute, la gorge serrée : « Je suis si heureux pour toi, ma puce. Tu as enfin la vie que tu mérites. »

Prise de court, Tempérance ne sait que répondre. Max se dégage et s'éloigne dans le couloir. La jeune femme lui lance alors « Je t'aime, Papa. ». Max se retourne, lui sourit : « Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Bonne nuit ».

Tempérance ferme la porte et s'y adosse. Booth est en train de ranger les derniers verres dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle sourit en regardant ce tableau domestique. Qui aurait dit il y a encore quelques mois qu'elle vivrait – et apprécierait – une scène aussi « familiale » : Seeley dans la cuisine, Parker et Henri dormant du sommeil du juste dans leurs chambres…

Elle s'approche de Booth et glisse ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se blottit au creux de son cou.

- Tout va bien, Tempérance ?

- J'avoue que j'avais hâte de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec toi.

- Une raison particulière à ça, dit Seeley dans un sourire en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Elle étouffe un rire et répond, en faisant doucement glisser ses mains le long de son torse « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… ».

« Bones…. » souffle-t-il, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Tempérance prend Seeley par la main et l'emmène jusqu'au canapé où elle le fait asseoir avant de se percher sur ses genoux.

- J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi.

- Vraiment, lui répond-il en décochant son sourire ravageur. Est-ce que je vais l'aimer ? ajoute-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Un air d'incertitude apparaît sur le visage de Tempérance.

Booth lui caresse doucement la joue du revers de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour ?

Elle laisse échapper un soupir, mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri : « Evidemment, je vais devoir m'y faire… »

- A quoi ?

- A tes démonstrations de mâle alpha, ça va être encore pire que d'habitude.

Booth fronce les sourcils, l'air perplexe : « Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

- Les mâles dominants éprouvent le besoin d'asseoir leur prestige auprès de leurs concurrents en mettant en valeur leurs capacités de procréation et en présentant un soin particulier aux femelles gravides.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ….

- Je dis que tu vas vouloir me protéger encore plus maintenant que je su

- On va avoir un bébé ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heur…. Booth lui coupe encore une fois la parole, la couvrant de baisers. Il se lève en la tenant dans ses bras et la fait tournoyer au milieu du salon. Puis il la pose et la regarde dans les yeux, caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

- Une petite fille ?

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Tu veux une fille ?

- Ca m'est égal… c'est merveilleux, Bones.

Il la serre contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il murmure alors « ça en valait la peine… ».

Elle revoit en un éclair cette soirée, lorsque, bouleversée par la peine de Ken Tanaka qui venait de perdre sa sœur, elle s'était ouverte à Booth de ses doutes concernant l'amour. Il lui avait répondu « ça en vaut la peine, chaque chose, chaque moment… ». Et aujourd'hui, enfin, elle comprend vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.


End file.
